Protagonist (Kingdom Hearts χ)
|-|Male= |-|Female= Summary The Protagonist of Kingdom Hearts χ is a promising young Keyblade Wielder who is admitted to one of many admitted to one of the five Keyblade Unions under the leadership of Foreteller Ira, Foreteller Aced, Foreteller Gula, Foreteller Invi, and Foreteller Ava. Described as quiet and a good listener, their blooming skills catch Ava's attention, who invites them to join the Dandelions after testing them in combat. However, they are hesitant to accept her invitation, and later fights alongside their union as part of the Keyblade War. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C Name: Unknown Origin: Kingdom Hearts χ Gender: Can be Male or Female by the player's choice Age: Early Teens Classification: Keyblade Wielder, Union Member Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers and Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Can boost his/her attack and defense considerably), Status Effect Inducement, Flight (The Keyblade is capable of Flight, The Protagonist is also capable of Flight), Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Of the Fire, Lightning, Wind, Ice, Darkness, and Light variety), Likely Damage Reduction (Via Aero), Healing, Expert Keyblade Wielder, Summoning (Can summon their Keyblade if disarmed), Telepathy (The Keyblade can react accordingly to what its user wants to do), Dimensional Travel, Portal Creation (The Keyblade can create protals, Can open portals between worlds and open wormholes in combat while borrowing Xigbar's powers), Power Bestowal (The user of a Keyblade can grant a variation of it to somebody else of trust on purpose or accident by letting them touch it), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space), Can become more powerful by defeating Heartless and collecting darkness, regret, hatred, and guilt, Nonexistent Physiology Existence Erasure (Can cause Nobodies to fade from existence, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Regeneration Negation (Unknown, can harm Heartless in a fashion that prevents them from coming back), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm Nobodies, which have Nonexistent Physiology), Immortality (Type 6. Can insert their "heart" into others to live indefinitely), Possession (The Keyblade allows its user to send their own "heart" free, which can then proceed to possess the target), Possible Causality Manipulation (Possibly possesses the Power of Waking, which allowed for Sora to rewrite the entire timeline), Sealing/BFR (The Keyblade can seal things by locking the Keyhole of it, which includes pathways to other places), Sealing Negation (Keyblades can open the seal of multiple things, including the gates between "Worlds"), Curse Removal (It was heavily implied that the Keyblade could remove Calypso's curse of being bound in a mortal body), Immortality Negation (Types 5 and 8, The Keyblade is the only weapon capable of releasing the "hearts" of the Heartless, and it was shown it can also destroy the skeletal forms of the pirates despite being neither alive nor dead) |-|Resistances=Ice Manipulation, Magic-based Time Stop (The Keyblade grants Resistance to Magic-based Time Stop), Absorption, Death Manipulation (Unaffected by Heartless, which passively kill and absorb things around them), Data Manipulation (Ansem The Wise stated that the "heart" cannot be contained by data, and that the process itself would be incalculable), Existence Erasure (Can take hits from Heartless, which can do this with any attack), Cosmic Radiations, Curse Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Due to not being apart of the worlds he travels in, the Protagonist is unaffected by the laws of those worlds, such as when the curse medallion did nothing to Sora, Goofy, and Donald, despite the latter being greedy.), Darkness Manipulation, Corruption, Madness Manipulation (Type 3), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Willpower Manipulation (The Realm of Darkness has been stated to eradicate existence itself within it, and anyone who's traveled there have never returned, Ansem the Wise by being in the Realm of Darkness was losing his sense of self and memories, having to give into his hatred to survive, Aqua not long after being in the Realm of Darkness lost the will to continue, and needed to stay true to her friends to fight it) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level (Clashed with all five Foretellers in rapid succession during the Keyblade War, managing to impress them in the process, but was ultimately keeling over from exertion by the end as they left with only minor wounds. Broke up a fight between two other Keyblade Wielders by deflecting both of their attacks with a single movement. Can take on powerful Heartless like Darksides alongside their friends. Defeated a Darkside single-handedly and was none the worse for wear afterward) Speed: Massively FTL+ via power-scaling (Was able to keep up with the Foretellers, who should be at least as fast as other Keyblade Master-level fighters like Sora and Riku) Lifting Strength: At least Class M via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class (Engaged other Keyblade Masters in one-on-one combat) Durability: At least Large Star level (Withstood blows from the Foretellers, albeit while they were holding back) Stamina: Very high (Regularly fights waves of Heartless without much effort, but was keeling over from exhaustion after facing Keyblade Masters like the Foretellers) Range: Extended melee range with his/her Keyblade. Planetary via magic. Standard Equipment: * Keyblade: Through channeling one's strength of heart, the user can summon a Keyblade to use in battle. Through use of the Keyblade, the user is granted increased strength, speed, durability, and increased magical power. The Protagonist's signature Keyblade is Starlight, the default Keyblade acquired by every Keyblade Wielder in Daybreak Town. It is well-rounded for melee, dexterous, and magic-based attacks, but is not particularly specialized in any specific category. The protagonist can also swap out their Keyblade's keychain to modify its properties. For instance, the Fenrir keyblade is extremely powerful for melee combat, but offers few bonuses to their magical abilities. Conversely, the Moogle O'Glory is strong for both melee and magical combat, but is less suited for speedier, dextrous attacks. * Power Bangle: A special bracelet given to The Protagonist by a disguised Nightmare Chirithy, it collects the darkness, hatred, guilt, and regrets of those the protagonist defeats, channeling it into their attacks to bolster their power. * Bangle of Light: A bracelet filled with condensed light that protects its wearer from the corroding and corrupting effects of realms like the Corridor of Darkness. Intelligence: The Protagonist is a particularly promising young Keyblade Wielder, managing to impress the Foretellers, the mightiest Keyblade Wielders of their time, after clashing with them in combat. Thoughtful and introspective, they refuse to join the Dandelions at first due to their bonds with their fellow Union members, and was among the first to learn about the secrets the Foretellers were keeping from their Union members. Despite this, they are somewhat naive, briefly trusting the likes of Hades after he offered to teach them how to use the power of darkness. Weaknesses: The Protagonist is somewhat naive, trusting the likes of Hades for a short period of time. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Ars Arcanum: A powerful series of thirteen physical strikes performed in rapid succession. the Protagonist can also infuse this attack with various elements, such as fire, ice, and lightning. * Black Hole EX: A power borrowed from Roxas, the Protagonist coats their blade in light to repeatedly attack their foes as sweeping pillars of light batter all enemies in range. * Blossom Bloom: A power borrowed from Marluxia, the Protagonist infuses their Keyblade with the deadly roses of Organization XIII's Rank XI before rushing past all of their foes, causing an enormous, thorned rose to blossom to erupt at the center of the enemy formation. * Brilliant Saber: A power borrowed from King Mickey, the Protagonist shapes light into blades and causes it to converge on a single point before having them descend onto their foes, creating a massive explosion of light. * Nature's Favor: A power borrowed from Kairi, one of the seven Princesses of Light. It greatly bolsters the Protagonist's attacking while greatly lowering the defense of their foes. * Ragnarok: An extremely powerful magical spell, the Protagonist leaps into the air before firing off a barrage of spiraling magical projectiles that home in and converge on the target. * Rosea Arcanum: The Protagonist temporarily exchanges their Keyblade for the Ethereal Blades wielded by Xemnas, assaulting their foes with a flurry of physical blows and attacks with these blades of nothingness. * Triple Threat: The Protagonist can poison and paralyze their foes and forcibly put them to sleep with any of their attacks. * Ultimate Shot: The Protagonist borrows the powers of Xigbar, opening numerous wormholes that rain homing magical arrows onto their foes. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Element Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healers Category:Sword Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Portal Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Keyblade Wielders Category:Playable Characters Category:Tier 4 Category:Existence Erasure Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:BFR Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Possession Users Category:Immortals Category:Curse Users Category:Purification Users Category:Causality Users Category:Telepaths Category:Dimensional Travel Users